Sophistication in device biometrics will be a net gain for security; as devices become more intelligent, users will no longer need to authenticate to devices but rather will be ‘recognized’ by them. Recognition will enable a better user experience (UX) for the device owner and better security.
Some devices may automatically lock when they detect that the authorized user is no longer present. While this increases security for the authorized device user, it will create friction for the consensual sharing of a device. Consensual sharing occurs anytime the owner of a device chooses to share their device with another person. If the owner of a device that automatically locks allows another user to use the device, the device will lock, since the owner is no longer using the device. This will make the device unusable to the borrowing user.
Therefore, a need exists for a way to allow a trusted user to borrow a device while disallowing an untrusted user from using the device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.